


来时的路

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她低头惋惜的看了看盘子里的曲奇，向我们了走过来。她笑起来依然是几十年前的样子，透过落地窗的阳光也十分的熟悉，一刹那间我觉得有些恍惚。“好久不见。”她说。
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	来时的路

**Author's Note:**

> 奇幻设定

“我很担心你。”

……

“因为我不知道我还能陪你多久。”

……

“我昨晚梦到你了。”

……

“上午我就想给你讲了，但就是不知道怎么说，我梦到……你过得不好。”

……

“我不放心，所有的里面我最不放心的就是你。”

……

“说真的，除了我没人受得了你，所以我想你最好得马上——算了……”

……

“你还是先再歇一会儿比较好。”

……

“那么明天再见了Alex。”黑发的女人起身推开门走了出去。

……

在仪器单调的哔声中，床上的人依然静静的躺着，深棕色的卷发柔顺的散在脸旁。

“她今天……有些心不在焉。”我看了眼已经关上的门，走廊里回荡着的高跟鞋声渐渐远去，走得很匆忙。

没有得到回应，我偏头看了看，房里唯一的观众正站在窗边出神的看着下面，阳光穿过她的身体映到地上，将她显得更加的透明。

我从房间的一角走过去站到窗边，低头正好看见一辆黑色的SUV飞驰出了大门。

身旁的人这才收回视线，回答我先前的话：“Shop的事情最近比较棘手。”她转过身向着床边走去，伸手去摸床上自己的脸，然后毫无障碍的穿了过去，似乎觉得有些好玩，她换了个方向把手穿过床边的柜子，在里面晃来荡去。

“你抓不住什么东西的。”我提醒她。

她悻悻的收回手，回头看我，“我知道，”她的声音带着气恼，“只是有些无聊。”

我闻言有些振奋，“那么小姐你愿意签收了？”

她看了眼我手中凭空冒出的黑色包裹，摇头，“还有时间呢。”

“恕我直言，一般来说发出的单子很难取消，当然不是不可能，但像你这种情况……”我看了眼床上苍白得厉害的那个人，“我给你解释过，那概率极小。”

“那也还是有不是么？”她笑了一声，似乎觉得我的说法很有趣。

“她不可能注意到——”

“哦先生，”她冲我眨了眨眼，“你要知道Nikita这个名字后面永远不可能接上‘不可能’这个词。”

她这话前前后后都是矛盾，我张了张口，最后决定懒得理她。

我的职业是快递员，干的工作大抵和所有快递员相同，唯一有些特殊的便是递送的包裹，它们只递送给将死之人，客户签收的时候便代表他们这一生已走到尽头，可以拿着包裹里详尽的指南和车票去他们该去的地方。发出的件当然有可能可以取消，但需要的一些条件真的是不能再苛刻。

奇迹毕竟是极少数。

据说很久前的机制还不是这样，这些事情都是我的顶头上司亲力亲为一手包办，他会在一个人走到最后期限的时候去人家面前挥镰刀，但后来人口数目变得过于庞大，满世界跑来跑去实在太费精力又容易错过时间，他学会了像人类老板一样找下手。

一本详尽的指南告诉你该怎么走，车票能准时把你送到他面前，他只管坐在老板椅上转他那把大镰刀。

不过我听同事说他最近正找人研发自动挥刀机，我想他现在估计连刀也懒得挥了，不过揣度老板的懒惰与否与我的工作无关，我唯一要做的只是在最后期限前让客户签收就好。

新工作的第一天，我很希望可以把清单上的几个人在最短时间内搞定，但……我瞪着仍不遗余力在房内好奇的飞来飞去的女人，这第一个人就让我白白在这里耗了两天。

是谁说的最近很多人都希望自己尽早死透的来着？

我默默的诅咒着我不仅八卦而且言不符实的同事。

\---------

能把一份工作干几十年足以证明你有多爱它，所以这六十多年我过得十分不错。

上任的第一年后我才终于意识到，我供职的快递公司永远不会在乎速度，我只需要保证在最后期限前送到就好。我尝试过踩点，但那样工作会变得太过无聊，于是我便学会了听故事。

六十多年间我听过各种各样的故事，其中固然有极其乏味的，但将死之人总有种奇怪的智慧与特质，自己的事还偏生能说得态度生硬、事不关己，让我可以永不冷场的坐在原地和他们聊天聊到最后一刻。

总之，我觉得我可以永远干这个，毕竟人类每天都有层出不穷的新故事，永远不会无聊。

我照着快递单上的地址找到了斐济的一处私人沙滩，这地方相当的安静，齐整的沙滩告诉我这里一定少有人至。

真可惜，我想。

这细沙踩起来一定相当的舒服。

我看了看时间，忍不住皱眉，只剩几小时，而这并不是十分宽裕的时间，最后我把这次小失误归结于这里的环境过于悠闲。

在我穿过一间相当精致的别墅大门时，衷心希望这次的客户不会太过一惊一乍，毕竟解释一向极其耗费时间。

房内只有一个人，正靠在橱柜上耐心的盯着烤箱，身上套着一件黑色的针织衫，灰白杂糅的长发服帖的垂在挺得笔直的背上。

叮。

烤箱的提示音很悦耳。

她戴上手套端出烤盘时我注意到她的手很稳，没有一丝老人应有的颤抖，我好奇的走进些看了看，她正把手套扔到橱柜上。她的手有着老年人共有的粗糙，虎口上分布着厚厚的茧。

她常打台球么？还是习惯用枪？

我走得更近了些，低头看了看那些还冒着热气的曲奇，它们看起来无比的美好，于是我决定等她把这些事情都做完。

我离开厨房开始欣赏这房子，布局很开阔，装潢也很简单，但色调很暖，从哪儿看上去都很舒服。纱状的窗帘随着海风有节奏的飞舞，我侧头望了望窗外，心中禁不住发出了一声赞叹，这里地势很高，可以把海看得很清楚，现在阳光正好，海水正蓝得心旷神怡。我把视线收回了一点，在稍近的地方还看到了棕榈树林。

我决定喜欢这个地方。

身后传来了盘子和玻璃相碰的声音，我回过头正看到她把盛着曲奇的盘子放在茶几上，然后捋了捋头发靠着沙发坐下。

她的脸带着明显的亚洲血统，但我总觉得有那么些眼熟，我更加的仔细看了看，但在脑里细细的过了一遍也没匹对上什么人。

她的呼吸突然间急促了起来。

是时间了。

我静静的等着。

她出现的一瞬间我便摆出了最为友善无害的微笑，而在我来得及说话前她便动作迅捷的弯腰、向着茶几下伸手，我跟着弯下腰看到下面贴着一把枪。

我想我找到答案了，那茧和台球无关。

她的手毫无悬念的穿过了茶几，她愣了愣，回头看到了还躺在沙发上的自己。

“女士——”我轻声开口。

“我……”她没理我，有些愣神的嗫嚅，伸手去碰自己的身体，可能用力有些急，她毫无阻拦的穿过了整个沙发。

“女士，”我提高了声音，希望引起她注意，“您的时间快到了。”

“快？”她盯着沙发上她仍有着一起一伏的胸膛，意有所指。

我点头，“还剩几小时，”我拿出她的包裹，“您可以现在就签收，也可以等会儿，但不能超过时间。”

她瞪着我手里凭空冒出的包裹，“是不是一旦签收……”

“就需要离开了。”我回答。

“那就等会儿。”她干脆的摆了摆手。

我闻言有些振奋，直觉下面的几小时不会无聊，摆好舒服的姿势准备听她讲，一般情况来说这个年龄的人能说的都比较多。

但她接下来却二话不说直接向着门口的方向走去，似乎把我彻底当成了空气。

“女士，”我叫住她，万幸她回了头，“您不能离开身体太远。”

她站住了，看着我的眼神并不怎么友善，半响她的脸终于柔和了下来，“对不起，我只是……”她皱眉像是在找合适的词，“有点急。”

“您是要等什么人么？”我小心翼翼的开启了一个一般绝不冷场的新话题。

“差不多吧。”

沉默。

好吧，我想，枪茧能厚到那种程度的人我应该不能期望她话会有很多，但我决定继续，“是你的……伴侣？”

她点头，走回到沙发上准备坐下，我要提醒已经来不及，她直接穿过了沙发坐在了地上，整个身体大半埋了进去，我只能看到她还显露在沙发垫上的头。

她比我先笑出来，气氛随着笑声轻松了许多。她起身走到窗边向外面看，肩膀明显放松了下来。

“很漂亮。”我走到她身旁跟着她一起看。

“谢谢，这里风景确实不错。”她偏头笑了笑，几乎是习惯性的捋了捋头发，“当初她能找到这个地方也算是意外的惊喜。”

“你刚才是想去找她？”我问。

“嗯，”她耸了耸肩，“我们吵架了。”

我转头去看桌上的曲奇，她转身顺着我的视线看向了茶几，“噢……小小的和好礼物。”她解释。

真可爱，我想。

她眨眨眼，“它们一向很有用。”

我表示同意，“看起来的确很诱人。”

“你能来一块么？”她走回茶几的地方，伸手捞了个空。

“不能。”

她表示有些遗憾。

“你们……在这里住了多久了？”我决定把话题向前推一点。

“很久了，Alex她……”她犹豫了会儿，“原来生过一场病，医生说应该尽量呆在暖和点的地方。”

听到Alex这个名字我心里动了一动，我想我永远都会记得我的第一个客户，叫Alex，她当时差点把我气得跳脚。

当然，我那时简直就是一团糟。

我特地绕到沙发后面去看客厅里唯一的照片，照片上是几个男男女女的合照，我一眼便找到了我的第一位客户，她站在中间，攀着另一个女人的肩膀，瞬时间我有那么些对时间的感慨。

我清了清嗓子，“Nikita，我想我见过你。”

听到自己的名字Nikita有些诧异，但依然无所谓的耸耸肩，“我想你应该见过我很多次才对，我的工作不怎么有保障性。”

“不，”我摇头，“我见过Alex，当然顺带着也见过你。”

Nikita明显紧张了起来，有些带警惕的问：“什么时候？”

“几十年前，”我努力回忆着，“应该就是你说的生病那会儿。”

Nikita撇了撇嘴，“如果Shop的鬼东西也可以叫做病的话。”

我点头表示同意，“其实我对那次印象很深，她是我第一个客户，然后她差点把我气个半死。”

Nikita笑得有些自豪，“她是那样，所以……”她指着我手中的包裹，“你的第一份活就没把东西送出去？是因为这个生气？”

“发出的件是有可能取消的，”我解释到，“只是条件会很苛刻。当时那个时候我还很热衷于赶时间，而她又死不签收一定要等那种小概率事件，你知道毕竟当时她的状况确实……不乐观，我不觉得有转机的可能，而且也不相信你会那么的坚持，毕竟其他的人早就放弃了。”

“她呢？”

“嗯？”我问，但很快反应了过来，“噢她可是十分的乐观，”末了我又补了一句，“她很相信你。”

“其实……”Nikita闭上眼想了想，“当时我也差点放弃了。”

我静静的听她继续。

“医生说她撑不了多久，而且当时……不仅是她，整个局势都不乐观，Shop的势力真的是无处不在，而且我们还在技术上差太多，”她吸了口气，“我甚至都不知道我能活多久，但……”她睁开眼，“我一想到让其他人来照顾她……我就有些发慌。”

我沉默的看着她，没有说话。

“没人比我更熟悉她，”Nikita像是陷入了自己的回忆里，“没人比我更清楚她什么时候需要翻身或是换药，”她转头看着我，“我怕她过得不好。”

当时那个件的取消条件是有人能注意到监测仪器那一点点细微的波动并即时让医生进行相应的补救。但实话说，谁会注意那一点点的跳动呢？还有谁会拿着枪逼着医生进行他们认定没有任何希望的手术呢？即使现在想来，我依然觉得那次是个奇迹。

“总之那是个奇迹。”Nikita最后做了结语。

我很认同。

“后来呢？”我问。

“后来？”Nikita不解，“什么后来？”

“就是那之后呢？”我问，“你们……”

Nikita笑了一声，“还能有什么？都是平平常常的小事，吵吵闹闹分分合合，然后就成了两个死老太婆。”

“最后那句是Alex的话吧。”

Nikita笑了一声，正准备回答的时候门开了，我抬头正好看到Alex走了过来，她变化不是太大，或许比起以前胖了那么一点点，但我依然能在她的脸上的皱纹中看到我记忆中的那个影子。

她看到像是在沙发上睡着的Nikita时从鼻孔里哼了一声，从沙发后面拖出一条毯子给她盖上了。

我侧头看到我身旁的Nikita盯着满脸不忿的Alex笑得很温柔。

Alex在沙发上坐下时发现了茶几上的小点心，“死老太婆……”我听见她小声说，接着她毫不犹豫的拿起一块丢进嘴里。

Nikita偏头颇有风味的对我眨了眨眼，“你前面那个问题，答案是是的。”

“她——”我惊异的看着那个在沙发上吃得很满意的人。

Nikita知道我要问什么问题，随意的挥了挥手，“是假牙。”

Alex出现的时候我正为着这个回答笑出了声，她眨眨眼看到了Nikita，接着是她旁边的我。

我正色道：“我恰巧也有你的快递。”

她低头惋惜的看了看盘子里的曲奇，向我们了走过来。

她笑起来依然是几十年前的样子，透过落地窗的阳光也十分的熟悉，一刹那间我觉得有些恍惚。

“好久不见。”她说。

FIN


End file.
